


Five Hobbits, Five Haikus

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Five haikus on our five favorite hobbits.





	Five Hobbits, Five Haikus

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> I was inspired by the haiku fanfic about Aragorn, written by Jaya Avendel. I thought I’d try this again, but with hobbits.

**Bilbo Baggins:**

A gold ring he found.  
Now draws nigh, when last, he sails  
away. Elves await.

**Peregrin Took:**

Guard and Thain, Keeper,  
Protector of the Hobbits.  
Husband to Diamond.

**Meriadoc Brandybuck:**

Lover of horses,  
boats and maps. Wrote many books.  
Cherished Estella.

**Samwise Gamgee:**

Simple gardener.  
Brave and strong, loyal to a fault.  
Married Rose Cotton.

**Frodo Baggins:**

Ring-bearer, wise through  
experience. Facing doom  
beyond great measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
